Yammy Llargo/Powers
Powers & Abilities Flight: '''Like most arrancar and shinigami, Yammy is able to fly or levitate using reiatsu. '''Anger-Induced Physical Augmentation: Yammy is the only Espada who can conserve his Reiryoku by sleeping and eating, which takes a considerable amount of time and inactivity. In doing so, the reserves of power build up over time, and he can enter his Resurrección, causing his Espada number to change and his true power to be realized. As his anger increases, so does his overall physical mass, allowing the instantaneous alteration of both his size and strength to greater levels. Immense Strength: Yammy possesses superhuman strength so high, even his simplest actions create damage and destruction. He overpowered Yasutora Sado's initial Brazo Derecha de Gigante by ripping his arm off and breaking it completely in two. He knocked Menoly Mallia aside a few hundred feet, breaking through the wall inside the dome of Las Noches, by simply backhanding her. With minimum force behind it, he was able to break through the walls of Las Noches. Immense Spiritual Power: In his sealed form, Yammy's Reiatsu is great enough to register as an Espada-level Arrancar, but not as high as the other Espada, due to his pre-released state. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not having displayed any formal skill in hand-to-hand combat, Yammy relies entirely on a brawler style of fighting, never using his Zanpakutō in combat. His skill in hand-to-hand combat, combined with his immense strength, makes him quite a dangerous opponent. Hierro: When Yoruichi Shihōin knocked Yammy unconscious for a brief moment, she sustained minor injuries to her left arm as a result of his Hierro. Yammy's Hierro is strong enough to resist an arrow from Uryū Ishida's recent bow, and allowed him to survive the explosion of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's anti-Arrancar landmine with no critical injuries. He withstood Uryū's Sprenger technique with no actual damage. Gonzui: Yammy can use a unique suction ability called Gonzui to absorb the souls from the living. He considers this a form of eating, for the ability is activated and the souls are collected through his mouth. People with low levels of Reiryoku have a horrible taste to him. Its effect encompasses a wide area, but people with even slight Reiryoku are able to resist it. Cero: He can fire red Cero blasts from his mouth, like many other high-class Hollows and Arrancar. His Cero is quite powerful, creating a fissure, even when it was dissipated by Kisuke Urahara's Nake, Benihime. Bala: Yammy can fire red Bala blasts from his fists, which, while weaker than Cero blasts, are much faster. He can fire a multitude of these in quick succession. Descorrer '(解空(デスコレール), ''Desukorēru; Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening", Japanese for "Loosed Void"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Yammy used this ability during the first Arrancar invasion of Karakura Town. It tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy which must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Zanpakutō Ira (Spanish for "Anger"): The handle is red, and the guard is a rounded rectangle with two protrusions on each side. *Resurrección: Its release command is '''"Be Enraged" (ブチ切れろ, buchikirero; Viz: Enrage). Upon release,Yammy in his released state. Yammy's Zanpakutō explodes in an outpouring of spiritual power, and Yammy grows to a monstrous size, reminiscent of a Japanese kaiju. His skull ridges become more pronounced, taking on the appearance of two large purplish-gray head coverings, extending to the back of his head. His white mask fragments fuse to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His red markings extend back from his face into two long flame tattoos. The majority of his body is tan in color, with his thin ponytail becoming longer. His body transforms drastically, with his torso remaining largely the same, but growing eight large elephant-like legs on each side of his lower body, which extends back from his torso. These legs are connected to his body by white carapace-covered joints, leading up to the base of a bony tail club, similar to those of an Ankylosaurus. On each leg, he has three large toes, which extend backwards from the front to the back of the leg. Large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes form on his elbows, which can be used as piston-like rams. He gains five large, black cylindrical tubes on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows. He has six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms. While activating his Resurrección, Yammy's number changes from 10 to 0. *'Enhanced Bala:' In Yammy's released form, his Bala can easily hurl Ichigo away from a large distance, destroying part of the battlefield at the same time. It is proportionally bigger and stronger in accordance with Yammy's increase in size. *Enhanced Hierro: His Hierro is further enhanced in this form. He remains completely unharmed after his fight against Sado, Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai. He only received minor pain from a Hado #33. Sokatsui '''fired at point-blank range, which he mostly ignored. Though somewhat dazed, he survived with no damage when a Cero he was charging exploded in his mouth because of a Getsuga Tenshō http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ichigo_KurosakiIchigo Kurosaki fired to counter it. When hit by a '''Getsuga Tenshō from a Hollow mask-enhanced Ichigo, Yammy received only a minor cut on his neck. He took a La Muerte attack to the face from Sado's Brazo Izquierda del Diablo with no damage. :Resurrección Special Ability: His physical abilities increase at an indefinable rate when released. :*'Enhanced Cero:' While in his released form, he can use a much more powerful Cero, which he charges in front of his mouth. Its range is extremely wide, in proportion with Yammy's increased size after releasing. :*'Enhanced Strength': While in his released form, Yammy's already enormous strength further increases. He dispatched two of his opponents with little effort. When he threw Rukia to the ground, she could not recover due to the force of the throw being too hard on her body. He can bite through buildings with ease. He outmatched Sado's strongest attack when he was using his Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. *Enraged Form: Yammy's release increases in strength as he becomes angrier. When Yammy's anger reaches a certain level, he can alter his Resurrección form, increasing his bulk. Upon taking this form, his damaged mask is restored, and all previous injuries are healed. The black piston-like protrusions on his back become more like extensions of his vertebrae, and he gains two massive horns on his back. He gains multiple horns on his head, with some covering his lower jaw, and crack-like markings frame his eyes. His arms are positioned in knuckle-walk position, and his legs are hairy, ending in short, stubby toes, giving Yammy an ape-like appearance. His tail becomes more hairy and ape-like, losing its large club. His extra sets of legs are lost as well. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While in his released form, his Reiatsu increases explosively. Yammy states he is the strongest among the Espada. He used his Reiatsu as a shield and expanded it out as an explosion, which affected the surrounding area. His Reiatsu is orange-red in coloration. Category:Character Subpages Category:Powers & Abilities